


silent prayer, to see the light at the end of tunnel

by rotisalieri



Series: dark tunnel, and a hopeful future [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #SiegfriedTargaryenPropaganda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, in which Siegfried is Aerys and Rhaella's second son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: Siegfried rode to Red Keep immediately after his ‘victory’ in Trident, and he just get the news about Father’s death two weeks ago. He hadn’t even deal with Siege of Storm’s End and the missing She-Wolf yet.Fuck. He may won the war, but there was still many things to be taken care of.
Series: dark tunnel, and a hopeful future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	silent prayer, to see the light at the end of tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to GRRM  
> Fate/Grand Order belongs to Type-Moon and Delight Work
> 
> I don't take any benefit from this fic

Father was dead, and Siegfried was relieved for it.

It was different than when Rhaegar was slain in Trident. When his lifeless body fell to cold water, Siegfried saw red. He moved, almost beast-like as he picked up Rhaegar’s sword. He felt his heart thundering against his ribs; it was rumbling in his ears, and he remember Rhaegar’s gentle smile, him indulging Viserys and his hand ruffling Siegfried’s wild hair. Siegfried also remember his betrayal, the crown of winter rose and She-Wolf of Winterfell, of Elia’s stony mask and Father’s manic glint. His brother told him about prophecy, he said the dragon has three heads and if Elia couldn’t give him the third, then he should looked for it.

“You bastard,” Siegfried growled, unsure if that means for his dead brother of Usurper in front of him. “You fucking bastard.”

He gripped the sword tightly, and for a moment he found himself hard to breathe.

Because Rhaegar was dead, his brother was dead. The brother he loved and the brother he resented was no more and Siegfried wanted to screamed,

but there was no time for grieving in battlefield, he could only charged, he could only avenged, and so he did.

Rhaegar was his brother, and even if his scheme almost split the realm and ruined their relationship; Siegfried couldn’t bring himself to totally hated him. Rhaegar was a fool for chasing that damned prophecy and throw everything else over cliff for it, but Siegfried knew he did it because he believed for the goodness of the realm, the goodness he believed in.

That fool. Thinking he should bearing the weight of the world on his shoulder. That goddamn fool.

And he dared to died after pulling all those scheme.

Siegfried would never forgave him.

But still there were tears for him, falling from his eyes in middle of his duel with Robert. Fury and grief dancing in his heart, burnt him so bright, it pushed to his very best and won the war.

There was no tears for Father, only disgust and horror.

Because he killed Aegon, calling for his blood simply because the babe pulling his beard when he held him. He choked the life out of the babe, his sinister laugh filled the throne room and Elia scream and tried to stopped him but the Gold Cloaks Aerys called to palace stopped her. Beside him, Jaime Lannister shook with terror. His green eyes moved wildly between the Mad King and Elia who called for him, begging for his aid. And the youngest Kingsguard _chose_.

He grabbed Aegon from Aerys’ hand, and kicked the madman down, made him yelped and rolling down the stairs and breaking his neck. Almost saving the Crown Prince’s life in process.

Almost. Oh, what a sweet word it was.

Because the moment Jaime had Aegon, he had already gone.

“Are those Gold Cloaks had already taken care of?” Siegfried asked quietly.

Elia nodded. “Ser Jaime killed them.”

Siegfried nodded. “I see.”

There was a moment of silence. Siegfried and Elia slumped to their seat in Elia’s chamber, the later wearing a mourning gown. Siegfried rode to Red Keep immediately after his ‘victory’ in Trident, and he just get the news about Father’s death two weeks ago. He hadn’t even deal with Siege of Storm’s End and the missing She-Wolf yet.

Fuck. They may won the war, but there was still many things to be taken care of.

“Elia,” he called his goodsister. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

Elia looked up. She looked so tired and full of grief, because of course she was, she just lost her son because of a madman. Rhaegar be damned.

“You never done any wrong to me,” she murmured. “There’s no need to apologize.”

“Maybe I am.” Siegfried said. “But my family… Father is openly hate you, and Rhaegar… I don’t think I have time to mention everything he do wrong to you.”

That brought a small smile to Elia’s face.

“You are always very kind to me,” she said softly.

“And i know that,” she said. “And I will be lying if I say that I pay no mind to them, but they are dead now and i‘m thankful of it. No offense, Siegfried.”

“None taken,” Siegfried said, almost dryly, because it stung a little knowing Elia’s relieved to know her husband was dead. But he couldn’t blame her for that.

“I’m glad we win the war,” Elia said, looking away from Siegfried to open window that show the open landscape of King’s Landing. “I can’t imagine what will happen if we lose. I don’t want to.”

“I won’t let you,” Siegfried said, because he could. If he died in Trident too, House Targaryen will lose their power, the only male of the House would be a madman and two children, they couldn’t win the war and they will be dead, because Siegfried knew Robert Baratheon, he knew him so well from their quick battle in Trident. The fury and bloodthirst in his eyes said it all, he would be unforgiving to the dragons if he won, they all would be wiped out. This was rebellion after all, you either came out as victor or seven feet under the earth dead. And Siegfried couldn’t let his family died, so he wiped him out first.

Their only allies was Martell and Tyrell, and gods be damned Siegfried was aware it won’t be enough. Not with the Tywin Lannister watching from the top of Casterly Rock with resentment to Father.

“Siegfried,” Elia called. “We need to prepare for your coronation.”

Ah, yes, the coronation.

Because apparently, Siegfried was the fucking king now.

He bit the inside of his mouth. “My coronation can wait. There are more important things to take care of.”

“Such as.”

Siegfried’s face was grim as he said, “The She-Wolf.”

Elia’s face darkened, she clenched her fist. The Princess of Dorne took a deep breath.

“Of course,” she said, venom in her words. “Rhaegar takes her for a reason, and we will damned if she doesn’t bore him a daughter.”

They didn’t know what happened to her, or the Kingsguards who vanished alongside her. All they knew was Rhaegar need a mother for his third head of dragon, a woman to bore him a daughter, or in this case, a fourteen-namedays old girl.

Lyanna Stark’s child would be a bastard regardless of their sex. But a Targaryen bastard was still a Targaryen bastard, a dangerous little thing who may brought down a dynasty if they wanted, or if their mother raised them to it. Because Daemon Blackfyre didn’t just woke up with a desire to be a king at one day.

“You will raise the child in the Court, won’t you?” Elia asked.

“Do you want me to?” Siegfried asked back.

Elia’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“They are your husband’s bastard, born out of Rhaegar’s infidelity. Are you sure you want them in Red Keep? To be raised alongside Rhaenys?”

Elia stayed still for a moment, her expression was unreadable, but slowly she said. “Siegfried, I won’t remain in the Keep for long. And hopefully Rhaenys too.”

Ah.

“Unless you wish for Rhaenys to remains?” she asked, with a bit of challenging tone in her voice. _Are you going to separate me from my daughter?_

“Rhaenys is a princess of House Targaryen,” Siegfried said carefully. “And I wish for her to be raised as such.”

“She is also the daughter of Princess of Dorne,” Elia pointed out.

“And niece of the King.”

Silence.

Elia looked betrayed.

“You want to separate a daughter from her mother? I just lost a child and you are going to ask me to give up the other?”

His heart sank. That’s not what he mean.

“Elia,” Siegfried said quickly, “you misunderstood.”

“Enlighten me then,” the Sun of Dorne said, her tone as sharp as steel.

Siegfried sighed. “I will never separate you from Rhaenys, especially after Aegon’s death. I just… I think of you as a sister, Elia, I wish for my family to helping me restore the realm after war. And.” He stopped for a moment. “I think it will be difficult for Hand of the King to work thousand miles away from capital and the King himself.”

And thus Elia froze in her seat.

And when she found her voice again, the first thing she said was, “The lords won’t let you.”

Siegfried shrugged. “They can try.”

“Siegfried-“

“I’m serious, Elia,” he cut her off. “You are the only I can trust to be my Hand now. Who else if not you? Mace Tyrell? Tywin Lannister?”

“Maybe one of your Velaryon cousin-“

“Dead.”

“-or you can call Doran from Sunspear-“

“He is sickly, Elia.”

“So am I,” she said. “And I am a woman. The lords won’t let you.”

Siegfried looked her dead in the eyes and said once again, “They can try.”

He sighed. His calloused hand moved, reaching for Elia’s and intertwined their fingers. “You should be a queen,” he murmured. “But I can’t force you to bore another child, I can’t. It will kill you.” He said, so honest and so open. “I adore you, Elia, not like a man adore his woman, but it is still here.”

“You are my family,” he decided. “And i owe you this. If I can’t make you a queen, then Hand is the next best thing I can give you. I also know you are more than capable for it.” He smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, and before Elia said anything she was about to did, there was a knock at the door.

Siegfried and Elia looked to each other before the later finally said. “Please give me time to think about it.”

Siegfried nodded. “Of course.” Then he turned his attention to the door and let go of their intertwined hands. “Enter,” he said.

Pycelle was the one who enter, his expression was cautious as he said. “Your Grace, Your Highness.” He bowed. “I’m very sorry to disturb you. But this is important.”

“It’s fine,” Siegfried said. “Go on, Maester.”

“First, there was a raven from Storm’s End, but the seal was from House Tyrell, presumably informing that Storm’s End has fallen.”

That news brought relief to both Siegfried and Elia. He nodded at the grandmaester’s words and stretched out his hand. Pycelle immediately gave the scroll to him, still bowing to did so.

Siegfried kept the scroll in his lap. This could wait, because there was another news and his gut feelings said that this was more important than the former. Whatever it was.

“And the second?” he asked.

Pycelle’s expression turned grim.

“The missing Kingsguard have returned,” he said carefully, his eyes darted briefly to Elia before focusing back to his king.

“And they bring Lyanna Stark and her bastard with them.”


End file.
